


The Land of Jell-O and Cough Syrup (LOJACS)

by Tuuzah



Category: LOJACS, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuuzah/pseuds/Tuuzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends are sent from parallel universes into a land where anything is possible. And they discover that is almost never a good thing. From mechanical animals to a corrupted OS to a trip to hell, the Land of Jell-O and Cough Syrup may look and sound innocent, but it holds a dark secret. However, how they got there is an even bigger mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not in Naples Anymore

The air was warm and moist. The ground was cool beneath his fingertips. He clutched at the grass and thought with his eyes still closed 'Wasn't I in a burning building a few seconds ago?' He could still smell the burning building. He could still feel the heat. He could still feel the burning sensation of the flames licking at his skin. He couldn't move. The pain was still too much.

He finally opened his eyes to look at the sky, but something was wrong. Instead of the regular blue sky, the sky was a bright green. He glanced around, trying not to move his head. Yellow rocks were scattered over the blue terrain. Purple trees were clustered around him. With all his strength, he sat up to get a better look of the odd landscape. 

He scratched his head now able to use his limbs, though something felt off. He looked at his clothes and skin. No burn or scorch marks. His clothes were clean. Shouldn't they be ridden with ash, soot and concrete? It was strange. He couldn't understand anything, but one thing rang true. He wasn't exactly in Naples anymore.


	2. Dream or Reality

A groan escaped her lips as she started to stir. A pain erupted in her stomach enough to make someone puke. Her right arm and leg also felt dangerously limp with pain. Her eyes shot open as another wave of pain engulfed her stomach. She rolled over onto her side and gripped it. Her sight blurred as the pain throbbed, but something did stand out in the blur.

Blue was on the ground and green was in the sky. Purple shapes casted shadows on yellow clumps. This wasn't right. She tried to raise her head, but as soon as she started, her body spasmed as the pain grew. Now her head throbbed and pulsed as pain swelled. 'What happened?' She thought in her dazed state. 

A single memory crossed her mind. The sound of a gun firing. The feeling of pain shooting through her. The smile plastered on her face as silence came over her. She could've sworn she died, but she'd rather be dead than alive right now. 

She placed a hand on her head and left one on her stomach. Both of the pains needed attention and both were equally as torturous. However, the migraine was not new to her unlike her stomach. She silently cursed at the thing causing the headache as it subsided. She sighed in relief as her stomach stopped as well. 

She sat up and looked around. Her vision was still blurred from the faint hint of pain in her head and stomach, but the shapes and objects came into view. The purple shapes were trees and the yellow ones were rocks. The grass beneath her was as blue as the sky should have been. The sky was an earthy green color. 

Everything was so confusing and foreign. How did she get here? How was she alive? Why did she feel pain? Was it all a dream? 

A noise sounded through the trees behind her. With all her strength, which wasn't a lot, she lifted herself to her feet. Straining her eyes to see what made the noise, she contemplated what it could be. An animal? A person? Yes, it was definitely a person. A person whom she knew well, yet something felt wrong. Something in her head clicked. Black engulfed her vision and her senses went dull.


	3. I Don't Want to Be Alone

The shadow stood up in front of him. It's figure was one of a girl much shorter than himself. Her long hair laid on her shoulders as it fell into place. He knew this figure in the distance. He just couldn't put his finger on it. 

He got closer and closer and soon the shape became more detailed. Brown hair, glasses, rounded face. He knew who this was. His excitement grew as he ran towards the girl. However, the girl showed no excitement of her own. The only expression she showed was a dull smile on her face. He slowed. Something wasn't right. The girl started chuckling. Louder and louder till it rang in his ears, though the laughter was metallic. 

"You!" The girl yelled. "You're the one who did this!" 

He was confused. Did what? What was she convicting him of? "What are you talking about?" He inquired.

"You made me come here! You're the one who did this!" The girl walked closer and smiled insanely. A sword held in her right hand. He hadn't noticed that. It wasn't there when he first saw her, right? 

He felt something cold in his hand as well. A sword had materialize and his hand had grabbed a hold of it. Relief washed over him as he raised it at the girl. "Don't do anything hasty!" He yelled and pointed the tip of the diamond sword at her. 

"Oh please. Revenge is sweet and I want it. I'll do as I please." She lunged at him and slashed his chest. Blood poured from the cut and he turned to her.

"What was that for?!" He yelled as he stared at her in shock. The wound bled heavily. Much more than an ordinary wound. Lightheadedness already ebbed into his head. 

Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he struck out at the girl's arm. Blood spattered out onto the blue grass. She dropped the sword as she hissed at the sting of pain. She grasped her arm and in that moment, he kicked the back of her knees making her fall to the ground. He stuck out the point of the sword at the girl's face and panted. 

She looked up at him. Her vision ebbed back into existence. Her senses heightened. The only problem that seemed to be relevant was what happened. The last few minutes seemed to be nonexistent, but the splitting headache seemed to answer why. 

"You okay?" He asked and held out a hand to help her up. 

"Fine..." She gasped as she tried to reach out with her injured arm. She pulled it back and winced as blood dripped from the slash. It was then she actually got a good look at the person asking. Something twitched in her mind. Something horrible, but it couldn't click. It was about the boy who stood in front of her though the thought escaped her. She was just happy he was a friend. 

"You didn't seem okay, boii." He glanced at the sword in his hand. Blood dripped from it's edges making the blue grass a purple color. 

Boii... The word clicked in her head. 'My boi.' She thought. He knew who he was. He knew exactly who he was, though some important detail escaped her mind. Something about how she got here, but she pushed the thought to the recesses of her mind. "Caleb...?" She murmured under her breath as clarity returned. 

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, Em. It's me. Good to see you're back to your old self. What was that about?" 

She paused. What was he talking about? What did I do? She looked up at him as her eyes focused more. A large gash was sliced through his shirt. Blood flowed out of it like a leaky sink. 'Did I do that?' 

"Did what?" She asked with worry staring at the wound. 

"Don't give me that bullshit." He mumbled a bit annoyed. "You fucking tried to kill me. Something about revenge."

"I..." She looked down at the puddle that was starting to form from their wounds. "I don't remember doing that..." She didn't remember but she knew who would. She silently cursed the thing that attacked her friend. It wouldn't be out for a while though. The thing doesn't exactly like feeling pain.

She patted her pockets as she got up and pulled out a large roll of bandages. She quickly began wrapping her own wound, to stop the blood from seeping, while silenting planning a way to weaken the thing that did this. She glanced back at his wound and then to the wrappings in her hand. "Would you like to bandage your...cut or would you like me to?"

"I'll do it, boii." He sighed and grabbed the roll. He took off his shirt to begin wrapping the gash. However, he swayed slightly before falling over to the side. His wound spilled blood onto the ground. 

"Boi?!" She screamed and lundged for the bandages to stop him from bleeding out. Carefully, she lifted him up to get a better hold. Once around...twice...three times. After about the fifth wrap around his chest, she laid him softly on the grass. "Please be okay..." She whispered to herself. She didn't want to be in this place alone.


	4. Rolls off the Tongue Nicely

His head spun like a windmill. He couldn't think straight. Something wasn't right. His arms were useless and felt like stone. His eyelids were shut under some unknown weight. His mouth was clamped down yet his jaw fell limp. He couldn't move an inch, but he felt his body moving. Someone or something was moving it.

A rough line went over his chest. Then another and another. Something felt okay about what was going on. He felt as though it was safe. However, he still didn't know why he couldn't move. 

He was set down gently and that's when he heard it. The small whimper of the girl. He wanted to move to tell her that she wouldn't be alone, though, his strength escaped him. He was tired... His body was tired... His mind was tired... But he couldn't fall asleep. If he did, he had a strange feeling that he wouldn't wake up again. Ever. 

He fought sleep and kept awake to make sure he wouldn't leave his friend alone in this strange place. Even though his mind clouded, he was determined to stay alive, no matter how much blood he lost. Oh... But the blood. Not his blood, but hers. It was intoxicating. It was sweet smelling and roused him in a strange way. Something inside him wanted it. Wanted the girl's blood. 

He tried his best to push those thoughts to the back of his mind even though he was growing unconscious. He fought off both the urge and sleep until finally, he could open his eyes. He coughed quietly and looked over to where his boi should be. To his surprise, she had fallen asleep with her back against one of the many trees. 

He chuckles silently to himself. How could she sleep with him lying here dying? But then it occurred to him. He wasn't dying anymore. He placed a hand to his chest and felt the hastily wound bandages. She had bandaged him up. She saved him. He gave a small sigh in relief and looked back at the girl who saved him. "You tried to kill me yet you saved me?" He whispered confused.

He didn't understand the total 180 she had made. At the beginning, she tried to kill him, but now she was sleeping as innocently as a kitten. What caused the girl to turn into such a psychotic killer and then turn back into her normal self? The question perplexed him as he stared at her. 

"Can you stop boring your eyes into me?" She mutter from under the tree. Her eyes were still closed and yet she knew he was looking at her. He assumed it was just a feeling like if someone were to stare at you if your back was turned. 

"Sorry, boi." He turned his head to look up at the purple leaves. 

"It's fine." She sighed heavily. "I'm just glad you're alive. I couldn't live with myself knowing I killed you." 

"It's fine." He lifted himself up and say in front of her. She still looked as though she were sleeping, though he knew she wasn't. A tired yawn escaped her lips and she stretched finally moving from her spot. "Someone apparently napped while I was dying."

"Of course I napped. What else was I to do? Wait for you to die? I think not." She scoffed and pouted. 

"Of course not! I was just expecting you to either be sitting there watching me or not here at all considering your...'episode.'" He said a bit bitterly and winced as the wound throbbed at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry, okay? It just...happens." She trailed off. He could tell she didn't want to talk about the subject. Something's up with her, but he wasn't going to press any longer. 

He stood up as she began to stand. "We might as well take a look around." He suggested and looked at the surroundings. The rocks looked a bit strange. They were a transparent yellow color. It looked like...no it couldn't be. 

He strode over to the rock and placed a hand on it. It was wet and gelatinous. "What are you doing?" The girl questioned his actions. He ignored her inquiry and poked a finger into the mound. To his surprise, it went in. He then cupped his hand and pulled some of the rock off. He sniffed it and without even thinking, took a bite out of the glob in his hand. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" The girl yelled at him.

He swallowed and smiled at the enraged girl. "It's lemon Jell-o!" He handed her the rest in his hand.

She cautiously took a hold of the gooey substance. She sniffed it slightly before taking a small bite out of it as well. "I can't believe it..." She stood in shock. "It is Jell-o. But how?" 

"Strange, right?" He chuckled and started looking around again. "Come on!" He started running off. "This way!!" 

"Wait!! You shouldn't be running when you're injured!!" She yelled as she ran behind him. She was right, but he didn't care. It felt quite good running through the weirdly colored trees despite the pain in his chest. However, in his slight high from running, he almost missed a sound. 'Running water?' He contemplated and rushed towards the sound, 

He emerged from the woods to find a river, but it wasn't an average river. The color was a blood red. At first the off putting color disturbed him, but the shock died down as his boi came out from the trees. "Why'd you have to run...?" She breathed heavily and panted. "Please... No more running.... You need to rest and so do I." She collapsed on the ground in exhaustion and chuckled as she looked up at the sky. "What are you staring at?"

"The river. It's blood red." He whispered and slowly walked over to the stream. 

"You are the one who ate the yellow rocks. Why don't you taste the river?" She laughed loudly enough to give a small snort. 

"Maybe I will." He retorted sourly and crouched by the river. He cupped the red liquid in his hands in order to bring it up to his mouth. He could smell the sourness of whatever the liquid was before sipping a bit. He recoiled at the foul taste and dropped the rest into the river. "Cough syrup!!" He spat onto the grass trying to get rid of the taste.

"I wouldn't think otherwise." The girl snicked. "How about trying the bark on the trees? Maybe it's peppermint bark or some hard candy?" She suggested and pointed over to a nearby tree. 

"Why don't you taste it, boi?!" He squealed as he kept spitting. 

"Because you already were mad enough to taste the water and rocks." She said calmly with her eyes closed. She had propped her head up with her hands to make a makeshift pillow. 

He groaned in annoyance before slinking over to a tree. He ripped off the bark and took a huge bite out of the piece. He immediately spat out the chunk and rubbed his tongue to get the weird and rough texture out of his mouth. "So... Yeah. That's a tree." 

The girl let out a roar of laughter while she rolled around on the ground. "You ate a tree!" She squealed at the boy. 

"Sh-shut up!" He stammered as his face grew slightly hot. He knew it was stupid to taste test everything, but he had to. He was just too damn curious. Besides, they needed to know what was edible in this weird world. This weird world... It just occurred to him that they didn't know what it was called. They had only been calling it general names. 

"The Land of Jell-o and Cough Syrup!" The girl laughed hysterically. "LOJACS!" She cackled like a witch. 

LOJACS... It rolled off the tongue nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The land name is a made sort of like a Homestuck planet, but this is not a Homestuck Fanfiction.


End file.
